1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing for an optoelectronic circuit module and in particular to a housing which takes into account thermal expansion considerations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of housing for an optoelectronic circuit module is known, for example, from DE-OS No. 33 37 131. Described therein is the formation of a first optical component including the tip of a glass fiber and a second optical component including an optoelectronic semiconductor diode. The luminous flux path between the components is extremely short and adjustments thereof must lie within tolerances of 1 .mu.m (micron) or, in some instances, far below this level.
It is desirable that the adjustment of the two optical components remain unaltered, even when variations in the operating temperature occur, in order to prevent variations of the transmitted luminous flux.